mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Guardian
Each of the Homestuck Kids has a figure of authority in their lives. *John Egbert has his Dad. *Rose Lalonde has her Mother. *Dave Strider has his Bro. *Jade Harley has her Grandpa Becquerel. Guardian Rubrics The method in which the guardians 'Aggrieve'. Most of these 'attacks' are non-violent and are composed of ways to force unwanted gifts and treats upon the kids. It really bugs them. *Dad utilizes cakes. **Coddlebrand: An aggressive offering of cake, sometimes resulting in a Dotesmite. *Mother utilizes expensive gifts and her signature martini. **Ironic Indulgence: A lavish gift, such as 'A Beautiful Pony!' **Ironic Negligence: Insists Rose take a sip of her martini, even though she is clearly a minor. *Bro uses his katanas and Lil Cal. None of his Rubrics, if he has any, have been named. *Becquerel prefers to guard and defend against Jade. His method of attack has not yet been observered. Traits and Likenesses *They only ever seem to have a single facial feature. **Dad only has a nose. **Mother only has lips. **Bro only has sunglasses, and thus eyes. **Grandfather, strangely, has all. He has a grandfatherly moustache (nose), teeth (mouth), and square glasses (eyes). **Bec has none. The shape of his face, however, is instantly recognizable. *They use Guardian Rubrics when entering Strife. *They are all single, guaranteeing one on one Strife. *Highly obsessive hobbies. **Dad collects pictures and statues of clowns harlequins, reads a magazine entitled 'The Serious Jester,' and once had a restraining order filed against him by Cirque du Soleil. **Mom has been shown to be equally mad about wizards, filling every room in her house (save Rose's) with images of them. She even had a 20 foot tall granite statue of a wizard installed in her living room via a crane and a hole in her roof. **Bro lines his house with puppets and puppet posters, even keeping them in the shower. He keeps one puppet in particular, Lil Cal, near him almost all the time. **Grandpa is obsessed with many things, including big game trophies, knights, mummies, and sun-bleached pictures of women stolen from beauty parlors. *Personal vices. **Dad is never seen without a pipe and is an avid collector of them, to the point of having his Serious Business screen name reflect his enthusiasm. **Mom keeps many bottles of alcohol in the house and is always holding a martini glass, even while faking housework. **Bro plays mind games with Dave, acting like a ninja to mess with his head. He collects ninja weapons and explosives, which he stores haphazardly in his kitchen. Finally, he seems to be a bit too into puppets. **Grandpa possesses several stuffed combination creatures, suggesting either a love of genetic engineering, elaborate taxidermy, or intentionally hunting down rare animals. Alternatively, his hoarding habits go above and beyond the other guardian's obsessions; some of the cluttered rooms in his tower seem to serve no purpose other then storing his collections and parts of the building are blocked by the mess. *There's a lot of suspense and buildup before a guardian makes his or her first true appearance, often with the child actively avoiding the guardian. Shortly before they appear fully, a guardian will appear as a silhouette. Possible Connections to Sburb *Dad collects newspaper articles concerning meteor strikes in suburbs in his study safe, one of which is dated Monday, April 13, John's birthday. *Mother lives in a house next to the laboratory where Sburb was most likely developed. *Bro had the Skaianet website open on his computer. *Grandfather lives next to (or so it seems) an ancient structure with Sburb logos up its sides, which was caused by a meteor summoned by Sburb (or atleast it appears so by the gate through which it appeared) many years ago but not many. This created a vast hole next to a volcano that was filled up, and then created the Frog Temple. Furthermore, the head of an unprototyped Ogre has been seen above his mantepiece. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts